Invicible
by SakuraFox
Summary: What could have happened in Season 1 episode 5. Nathan Stark/Jack Carter WARNING YAOI M/M


WARNING: YAOI!

Pairing:Nathan/Jack

This fiction takes place in season one episode5.

_thoughts_

Enjoy

* * *

Nathan Stark watched Jack Carter enter with Carl Carlson in Global Dynamics. He was wondering what he was doing with this idiot. He was about to ask Allison but she cut him off yelling.

"Carter!"

Nathan suppresses a smile when he saw Carter, look at Allison, horrified and jumped in the elevator with Carlson. Allison sighed of annoyance.

"-He's really pissing me off." said Stark.

"-Who? Carter?"

"-No, Carlson." _"Carter is…"_he stopped his mind before his mind finished that sentence. He didn't want to think about his feelings for the sexy and cute sheriff…. And he did not just thought he was cute and sexy.

"-Why? I don't see any problems with him?"

What was she talking about again? Ha yeah Carlson.

"-He is costing a lot of money while his experiments have no results. He always says he is going to make a terrible discovery but his research never changed in four years. I'm thinking about firing him."

"- You should give him a chance Nathan."

"-Yeah, well he had plenty of time to impress me and never did. By the way, why is our dear sheriff scared of you?"

"-Ho, he doesn't want to pass his medical test and did you just said "Dear sheriff""

Crap! He said that out loud. How was he going to arrange that…? He put on his face of "Cynical genius head of Global Dynamics" and answered:

"-That was not a compliment."

"-Really because…"

BOOM! Allison was cut off by an explosion.

"-What the hell was that?"

"-I have no idea!" Answered Stark, Fargo came by and announced:

"-Doctor Stark, it came from Doctor Carlson's lab!"

"_Carter IS in that lab"_

"-Let's go, Carter is in there" yelled Allison.

* * *

Carter opened his eyes on a familiar face. _"Nathan"_

"-Easy Carter, you've been knocked out for a few minutes."

"Gn… What…What happened?"

"-It seems that Carlson failed with his experiments, once again"

Stark helped him to stand up holding his hand. Jack standed on his feet, his head was spinning; he held his hand on his head and suddenly started to fall. He would have hit the ground if a strong grip didn't hold him up. He opened his eyes and saw Nathan Stark holding him. He blushed slightly and move back from the reassuring hug. He had a slight cough and asked:

"-Is he alright?"

"-Yeah, just depressed for his experiments. How about you?

"-Me?"

"-Yes, how are you feeling?"

-"I'm fine."

"-You're sure? You should go to the nursery."

"-And you just sounded like Allison."

"-Talking about me?"

"-Crap."

"-Carter, if you would have come with me for you examination you would not have been wounded."

"-If you didn't wanted me to do that test I wouldn't have gone with him."

Nathan leaved the two of them to interrogate Carlson. While he was torturing the poor doctor, the argument went one.

"-You were lucky Carter."

"-Yeah… yeah… Luckier than Carlson."

Nathan was fed up of this guy! And he risked Carter's life. He wasn't even listening to his arguments; he had taken his decision when he saw Jack on the floor, unconscious. He sighed, no he was not having feelings for the sexy sheriff. He recalled how cute he was when he was blushing and almost slapped himself.

"-Allison, prepare the 395 modified 203 form." He said in a cold voice.

"-Nathan you…"

"-I took my decision."

* * *

Later that day Carter was cursing both Allison to put on him that stupid controlling device and Stark to have fired a poor dude. He was driving to stop a suicidal scientist. That day was just great, first he almost humiliated himself in front of Nathan, blushing and acting like a fourteen years old schoolgirl in front of her crush, second he has been forced to kick Carlson out of his own house, and now Carlson was about to kill himself.

"_Why does God hates me?"_

_

* * *

_

Nathan was worried. For Carter! He had just received a phone call from Allison saying that Carter fell from a bridge on Carlson. This was Carlson's fault again. He hated the bastards for the feelings that kept coming to him. Worry, he never was worry for anyone, even for Allison. But for Carter… He groaned. Okay he had some … sexual feeling for him but no actual feeling. _"Did you forget how worried you are for him? Isn't it a proof of your love for him?"_ He thanked God to be in his office and not in front of someone because his reputation would have been damaged. He had his eyes open wide and his mouth was open in chock. _What?_ He groaned, he was going to have a head hack, a coffee would help him.

He took his jacket and walk out of his desk. Going out of Global Dynamics he called Fargo:

"-Yes, Fargo, I'm heading home, continue your inspection on the explosion."

About a quarter of hour later he was standing in front of his car, in front of Vincent café, putting some groceries in his cars when…

"-Stark!"

He turned around and saw Carl Carlson standing in front of him.

"-Carlson, I tough you would be far away by now."

"-I am. You took the only thing that mattered to me. You're going to regret it."

And now he was threatening him, what a looser.

"-We both know that I should have fired you a long time ago."

"-Carl!"

"_Carter? Shouldn't he be resting?"_ Nathan stood still as Jack came near him.

"-I searched everywhere for you. What's going on?"

Jack froze when Carlson held a knife in front of Stark. _"Nathan!"_

"-Carl, no!"

Both Nathan and Jack jumped as Carlson dug the knife in his hand. Nathan was disgusted by that man, he was pitiful.

"-Carlson, no jobs earn something like that."

Jack looked at Nathan amazed by his coolness. The man just dug a knife in his hand for God's sake! But he froze when Carlson spoke again showing his healing hand.

"-And what does that earns?"

He looked back at Nathan not knowing what to do.

* * *

Nathan had to give back his job to Carlson. He was meditating, once again, in his office. Allison called him saying she was taking care of Carter's injuries that he should not be worried and hang up before Nathan could answer back. What was she thinking? Fargo came up with his report and the explosion was concerning the fifth's zone. He was scared and curious. He didn't know what to do. _"How about go to Carter's house and make love to him?_" He groaned at his sinful conscience and went back to his studies. Tomorrow would another day.

* * *

The next morning Henry and he were discussing about the Carlson case when Allison and Carter showed up a one minute space between their arrivals. Nathan looked suspiciously toward Allison. _"How did you take care of the sheriff last night?"_

"-Isn't what you were wearing yesterday?" he asked in a very suspicious ton.

"-Heum…no! It's the same style that's all."

Then he turned his eyes to Jack thinking: _"tell me you didn't sleep with here, tell me you didn't sleep with here!"_

"-Don't look at me like that, I wear the same thing every day."

"_Is he wondering if we slept together? Great. I didn't want him to have such thoughts.__ Idiot! Look at me, not at her! I'm better, I'm… Fuck, I'm going crazy."_ Carter made a face clearly showing that he wasn't happy with Starks questioning and Henry's exposé went on. At the end Stark looked toward Carter very suspiciously and sent a jealous glare to Allison._ "If I learned that you slept with him. I send you million miles away from Eureka and I kidnap Jack in my house! No I didn't just thought that. God I'm in complete denial!"_

_

* * *

_

Jack looked at a furious Nathan. Carlson just read his mind. He was looking angrily at Stark and stormed out of his lab.

"-Doctor Carlson…" started Nathan, but he was cut off by a table cutting his and Jack's way. He looked at Jack worried that he'd been hurt and said:

"-He evolves more quickly than we thought."

* * *

"-Carl you have to trust me"

Jack was trying to calm down the doctor will Nathan's army surrounded them.

"-I take it from here Carter."

Jack was annoyed at Nathan's behaviour. _"God I love him but he can be such an annoying ass!"_

"-I'm doing great thanks."

"-Carter!"

"_Jack, are you stupid or what he is dangerous! I don't want you to be hurt."_

"-Nathan!"

"_Did I just called him by his first name…"_

"-You two calm down!"

Allison sighed at their behaviours _"They are passing their sexual frustration here…"_

Jack watched silently as Carl yelled to Nathan and Allison interrogated him on a certain thing that Stark was keeping at Global Dynamics. He was a bit scared for Nathan; he didn't seem to control the situation. Carlson disarmed two officers. Another shoot and Jack blacked out.

* * *

Nathan watched Jack lying on the floor, his chest opened. _"No, not him!"_

"-He isn't breathing!" yelled Allison.

"_No please no, don't take him away from me, not before I had the chance to tell him how I feel!"_

"-Call a doctor!" yelled Nathan to his officers.

"_Please hurry. I can't loose him."_

"-I know what to do!"

* * *

Nathan watched Jack, lying in a medical bed. Carlson had a hand on his forehead. He was praying for it to work.

"-It's not working!" yelled desperately Allison.

"-I have to be closer to the artefact."

"_What? How is this going to save Jack? Is he mad I won't tolerate anyone touching him!"_

"-No way!"

"-It's the only way, do you want to save him? I know you do, so help me carry him down there." Said Carlson.

Nathan had no other choice. He didn't wanted Jack to die.

"-Fine."

* * *

An officer was carrying Jack in the artefact's chamber. He put him on the ground and left. Carlson sited next to the sheriff and placed on hand on the chamber's door and the other one on Jack's forehead.

Nathan watched as Jack's flesh and tissue were healing, feeling relieved. He almost cried when the two baby blue eyes opened up, lost and scared. He rush to help him, restricting himself not to kiss him.

"-Jack, everything's going to be okay."

"Gn…"

Nathan slowly picked up Jack, bridal style and carry him to a safer zone. He didn't cared about what Carlson was doing behind him, he just wanted Jack to be safe. It was good to have him in his arms. He couldn't refrain himself from kissing tenderly his forehead.

"-Nathan…gnn"

Jack had difficulties to leave his eyes open.

"-Shhhhh, Jack. I'm here, I'm not leaving you."

"-Stay…with…me"

"-I will, now sleep baby."

* * *

Nathan was staring at the nursery's window while Jack was sleeping in a bed. Allison knocked lightly on the door and entered in the room.

"-Hey, how is he?"

"-Better. He is going to wake up in a few."

"-And how are you?"

"-What are you talking about?"

"-Nathan, please. You carry him to the nursery, you were worried about him and you practically cried when you saw him lying on the floor chest open."

"-Allison…"

"-Nathan I don't care if you're in love with him. I just want you to move your ass and tell him! He obviously feel the same way about you."

"-You sure?"

"-Yes. You are going to tell him. I will not let you walk away from the love of your life!"

And with that she walked out of the room.

"-Gnn"

"-Jack."

"-Nathan?"

Jack opened his eyes, lost and in pain. Nathan smiled at him and sat near the bed, on a chair. He let his hand stroke Jack's hair.

"-Nathan, what's going one?"

"-You almost died because off one of my men."

"-It's not your fault."

"-Maybe but I can't let the man I love be hurt by someone under my order."

"-Huh?"

"-Yes Jack I love you"

And then Jack started to cry whispering "I love you too" Nathan smiled and asked

"-Baby why are you crying?"

"-I'm just so happy."

"-Me too."

Nathan wiped off, Jack's tears and lean forward to kiss him. Jack responded to the kiss. Nathan hugged his sweet lover. Jack wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck. The scientist licked his lips, making the Sheriff to open his mouth. Their tongues danced in his mouth and they brake away after a few minutes. They stayed in their position, hugging each other until a nurse came in.

"-Doctor Stark, visiting hours are over."

She left the room and Nathan spoke.

"-I've gotta go baby."

"-No! Don't leave me please. Nathan!"

He hugged him stronger and shot a puppy eye look at him.

"-Hum. Hey, how about we runaway from here?"

"-Where to?"

"-My place. So what do you think about it?"

"-Excellent idea."

Nathan shot a hungry smile at him and lifted Jack in his arms.

"-Nathan! What…What are you doing?"

"-Taking you home. And considering that you can't walk I'm carrying you there."

* * *

Nathan put Jack on his bed kissing him. His hands were stroking his body.

"-Hun Nathan."

"-Yeah? What do you want baby?"

"-Can't you guess?"

"-I have a good hypothesis."

Nathan smile and disposed of Jack's shirt, he was know bare chest. Nathan smiles and licked Jack's chest working his way to his neck. There he licked and bit the skin. Jack moaned knowing that Nathan marked him as his. But for Jack, the scientist had too much clothes on him, he ripped off Nathan's shirt.

"-You know, I loved that shirt."

"- Maybe but you had way too much clothes."

"-Fair enough."

A few minutes later they were both naked. Nathan brought his fingers to Jacks mouth who licked them sensuously. Nathan smiled and replace his fingers by his tongues. Slowly he entered one finger in the sheriff's body.

"-Haaaa!"

"-Relax baby."

"-I'll try."

Nathan put another one. Still kissing Jack he stroked his erection to distress him and put a last finger in the hole.

"-Hun!"

Nathan made his way in two enlarge him. He took back his fingers.

"-Baby I'm going in."

"-Stop talking and do it."

Nathan smile and enter Jack.

"Hun haaaa."

Tears started to show up in Jack's eyes. Nathan wiped them off and start to thrust in his lover.

"-Haaa Nathan."

Nathan groaned for an answer. He thrust faster and stronger. After a few minutes they both explode. Panting, Nathan rolled on the bed next to Jack. After recovering his breath, Jack put his head on Nathan's shoulder and hugged his hips. Nathan smiled put a kiss on his hair and wrapped one arm around Jack's body.

Falling asleep Jack mumbled:

"-I love you Nate."

Nathan smile at this cute sight.

"-I love you too Baby."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this Nathan/Jack oneshot! Review are love!

See ya


End file.
